


Clementine/Violet One Shot book

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, mainly just really weird, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Just a bunch of little one shots based on writing prompts - if they are AU they will be in the notes at the start of the chapter.





	1. Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, mainly because there are no walkers and also because how would Violet know both Lee and Carly?

"Clem, this is stupid." Clementine shook her head at her girlfriend's remark. "Just be happy that they had a suit your size. It's not often they do." 

"Why do we even have to wear this kind of stuff at a wedding? I mean, it makes no sense!" Violet messed around with the collar of her new suit. "Hey, I know you don't care for this kind of stuff, but Lee and Carly want their wedding day to be special." Clementine said, as she moved Violet's hands aside and moved Violet's collar back into place. Violet sighed and let Clementine fix her collar. "I know it's just, weird." "Trust me, it's weird for me too, Vi." Clementine smiled as she finally got Violet's collar back into place. 

"There, now we both look like people that are going to a wedding." Violet laughed. "Oh yeah, nothing better than me in my suit and you in a dress." "Hey, we look good, and that's... something." Clementine shook her head again. 

"You saying we don't always look good?" Violet asked in mock shock. Clementine sighed dramatically, but did not actually respond. 

"Hey, we are going to be the best looking at this wedding - besides Carly and Lee anyways." Clementine smirked at her girlfriend's response. "Yeah if we were the best looking Carly and Lee would show up to our wedding as the best looking." Violet and Clementine shared a laugh together. 

"Okay, we should get going. The wedding starts in a hour!" Clementine grabbed Violet's arm, gently pulling her to their front door.


	2. A New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine always seems to bring together the most broken and lost of people.

"When is Clem getting back?" Violet looked down at AJ, who was waiting rather impatiently for his mother figure to come back from her hunting trip with Ruby. "Soon AJ, don't worry." Violet replied. "Clem is probably just teaching Ruby a few things, since she seems to have more skills than all of us." AJ giggled a bit at that, which made Violet feel slightly proud. AJ, according to Clem, hadn't really ever had the time to be a kid in this world. So any form of AJ acting even remotely like a kid was a huge win in everyone's book.

"Come on, why don't you go draw with Tenn until she gets back?" Violet suggested. "I'm sure Clem would love to put up more of your drawings." AJ smiled and nodded, before running off to where Tenn was sitting. 

Violet walked over with them, not really having anything better to do at the moment, and since Clem wasn't there to give out any more assignments, everyone had free time to do whatever they thought of doing. 

Violet watched the two unlikely friends draw together until she heard the gate opening. Ruby walked into the school grounds first, walking right over to the table where AJ, Tenn and Violet were sitting with three rabbits in her hands. She looked right at AJ and said. "Your momma seems to have a habit of picking up strays." She walked away as quickly as she came by. The three of us looked at the gate, where Clementine was walking into the school grounds, 3 rabbits in one hand, and cradling something small in the other. "So you picked up another 'stray'?" Violet asked when Clementine was close enough to hear. "Let me give these to Omar and I'll show you." Clementine said, before following Ruby to where Omar was ready for them. 

Once Clementine handed Omar and Mitch the rabbits, she walked back to the table where Violet, Tenn, and AJ were sitting. "What did you find?" AJ asked, looking at her arm in wonder. "Well, when we were out there, I found this in one of the bushes." Clementine gently put the thing from her arms onto the table, letting the black fluffy creature sniff around and explore the surface.

"You found a kitten out there?" Violet asked in surprise. Violet knew any sort of pets now were rare - heck the school being able to keep Rosie was shocking enough for them. "Yeah, he was just out there alone. I tried to find any others but..." Violet knew instantly what that meant. "So what's his name then?"

"I don't know. I don't know what anyone would name a cat." Clementine replied, shooting Violet a thankful look. "We can give him a name!" Tenn and AJ said together. Clementine smiled. "Okay, you two can name him while me and Clem have a little chat." Violet got up from her seat. 

Clementine and Violet walked a bit away from the table, still close enough to watch Tenn and AJ play with the kitten but far enough away that neither could hear what the others were saying.

"So, you found a kitten." "Yeah." "And you just brought him here?" Violet asked, staring at Clementine with a neutral expression on her face. "I couldn't just leave him alone." Clementine looked defensive, crossing her arms as she glared at the ground. "I'm not saying you should've nor am I saying that it's a bad thing. What I mean is you have been looking after AJ for who knows how long, and you just happen to find a kitten who has also lost his parents?" Clementine stared at Violet, lost in thought. Violet waited for a response. 

"...I just couldn't leave him." Clementine started suddenly. "The situation just reminded me too much of my old group - the one with AJ's parents in it. There was another woman in it as well, Jane. Jane tried to get Rebecca - AJ's mom - to just abandon him, saying he wasn't worth the risk. And once it was just me, Jane, Kenny, and AJ..." Clementine took a shuttering breath before continuing. "Jane hid AJ away, making me and Kenny think that she killed him. She abandoned him in a car during a snowstorm, and Kenny lost it. He attacked her, and I couldn't do anything but stop him... I shot him, and right after he died, I heard AJ cry from the loud sounds. I left her there, and I don't know where she is now."

Violet was listening to Clementine, shocked, but understanding. "So you couldn't leave him because if you did you thought you'd be like Jane." Clementine let out a laugh that was devoid of any humor. "Yeah, pretty much." 

"Clem, not to offend you or anything, but that's stupid to think. You took care of AJ even when you were alone in doing so. You raised him so good despite only being a child yourself. And with how much AJ loves you, I think you did an amazing job. There is no way you could ever be like this Jane person, there is AJ, living and breathing proof that it's not going to happen."

Violet was surprised when Clementine - the 'I'd rather die than admit I can also be vulnerable, hardcore survivor' Clementine, pulled her, 'tough as nails' Violet, into a hug. Violet smiled and hugged her back.

They pulled out of the hug slowly, both smiling awkwardly at the contact. 

"Uh.. let's go see what the boys decided to name your kitten." Violet looked away. The pair walked back to the two youngest boys.

"Did you two figure out a name for him?" Clementine asked. "Yeah! Since you found him at night, then how about Midnight!?" Tenn replied. AJ was bouncing up and down slightly, happily awaiting Clementine's answer. "It's a great name." Clementine and Violet said at the same time. 

The young boys celebrated the name of the newest member of the school, while Clementine and Violet glanced at each other, smiling lightly. 


	3. Accepting Prompt Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be deleted when I am no longer taking requests, but for now, comment away!

Okay, so I do not have the best way of writing these, so if anyone has an idea for one that they want me to write, that'd be cool to hear (or well, see) them. I just don't want to run out of ideas, I have a few that I thought of already but I'l curious. 


	4. Finding The Brand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is all thanks to CanineR7A7! That you for the wonderful idea! Everyone who likes this chapter go thank them for the idea!

"Hey Clem, you sure you're okay?" Violet asked. The whole school knew how Clementine had run into some poison ivy when she was out hunting. She had the bright idea to kill a walker that was trapped in some and got her hands and some parts of her arms infected with it. "Yeah, it just itches a lot." Clementine answered, as she scratched her arm. Violet grabbed her hand. "Don't itch it. You'll just make it worse." Clementine sighed. "I know, but it itches." 

Violet let her hand go. "I'll grab some water - that should help it." Violet walked away from Clementine, heading inside to where the canteens were stored. Clementine waited for a bit before going to scratch at the most annoying and itchy part of her body - her upper arm. Clementine had to pull her sleeve up just so she could fully get at the itch - right near the brand she hated looking at. 

"Hey Clem, I got- What happened!?" Violet nearly shouted when she saw it, the ugly New Frontier brand. "It's nothing." Clementine lied, pulling her sleeve back down. "Clem, that was not 'nothing'! That had to have hurt! Who did that to you?" Clementine had to get up and hold Violet's hands together to calm her down. "It is nothing, because that's what it stands for." Clementine said, not really making any sense to Violet. Violet nearly dragged Clementine into the room she shared with AJ, and they both sat down. "What do you mean that it stands for nothing? When did that even happen?" Violet pointed at Clementine's branded arm as she spoke.

"It happened when I was with my old group - they called themselves the New Frontier." Clementine began after a moment of hesitation. "I joined their group because they had seemed nice at first, and I had nothing to lose, but everything to gain for AJ. They used this brand as a symbol of loyalty to the group." Clementine pulled her sleeve back up, showing it fully to Violet. "They made it seem like having AJ there in the group was what was going to keep him alive, so I joined their group of soldiers. I got this after a few months of being with them. But after nearly a year of being with them, AJ got sick. They had the medicine and a doctor that could have taken care of him easily. But they said he was a lost cause. I had to sneak in and grab the medicine myself to save him. But I was caught. They said that I had put myself before the group, and took AJ away from me. I tried to fight for him, but they easily outnumbered me, and would have hurt AJ if I didn't go without him." Clementine finished, visibly angry at the memory of the people who could have gotten AJ, the child she raised by herself, killed. 

"They took AJ from you?!" Violet looked at Clementine in shock, before her gaze hardened. "Where are they now?" "The last group I was with - the last one before finding AJ again that is - forced me to go back to the New Frontier against my will, like a hostage. They had wounded people that had been taken by the New Frontier, and were trying to get them back." Clementine added in before Violet could interrupt. "Long story short, the New Frontier is down all of their leaders, and not many of them are left - and my old group became the leaders of the New Frontier." Clementine finished. Violet was silent for a moment. "So they aren't still coming after you?"

"No. Once the New Frontier was taken care of, I continued to look for AJ, and I found him at a Ranch. It was okay there for a while, but..." Clementine trailed off. "So, it was just you for a while." Violet said after a while. "Yeah, nobody else wanted to talk to me - and like I said earlier, I am not the best with first introductions." Clementine laughed. "The first time I met Javi - the new leader of the New Frontier - I had crashed the car he was in, and then threatened to shoot him in the back after he shot the guy who had taken him from the rest of his group." 

Violet laughed. "So by default that means that ours was in no way awkward to you what-so-ever." "Pretty much." The two girls laughed for a while longer.

"Hey Clem?" 

"Hm?" 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice laugh?" 

"Not really - I don't think I was really able to laugh with most of my other groups." 

"Well, now you have."


End file.
